(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same that have an improved light absorption efficiency and photoelectric conversion efficiency.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, due to resource exhaustion and increase of a resource price, research and development of clean energy has been actively performed. Clean energy includes, for example, sun energy, wind energy, and tidal energy. Particularly, in order to efficiently use sun energy, research and development of a solar cell has been continuously performed.
A solar cell is an apparatus that converts light energy of sun to electrical energy. When sun light is applied to the solar cell, electrons and holes are generated at the inside of the solar cell. The generated electrons and holes are moved to a P electrode and an N electrode that are included in the solar cell, a potential difference occurs between the P electrode and the N electrode and thus a current flows.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.